Ruvik x Reader
by ruvik-haunting-eyes
Summary: What would happen if one single person wished to help Ruvik ?...


**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE : This is my first Ruvik x Reader ! ^-^ I posted it for my _The Evil Within_ blog. Please use this link if you want to reblog it on Tumblr : post/134996926730/my-ruvik-x-reader**

 **I'm sorry, I really don't have any talent for writing, but I hope you'll enjoy this reading ! (And sorry if I made some mistakes since English is not my mother tongue !) Thank you ~  
**

* * *

Here you are, wandering in the tortuous and macabre corridors again. You can not believe you got used to the stench, which instantly gave you the urge to vomit a few... You don't even remember how long you've been in this squalor, you've lost count. The smell of death... It infiltrates your nostrils and sticks to your skin as to prepare you to the fate that will inevitably befall you, like all the other people who have walked this ground before. At first, this place seemed to be a heap of things completely surreal to the point of losing your mind. But ultimately, it all makes sense now.

Because you saw the memories of this man. Ruben Victoriano... "Ruvik". This world is both his home and prison. His deep physical and psychological wrench materialized into a nightmare which no one can escape, not even himself. _For the moment_ , at least. The first time you met his threatening look, you found yourself paralyzed. But not because of his battered body by severe burns and scars. You were very intrigued by his eyes. There was so much intensity, so much impact. You could feel something... Something deeper that made you believe that you were not dealing with just a crazy murder or psychopath. His reproving look should have taken you away from him as possible, but quite the opposite. There are still many things to discover, mysteries to solve. You stayed captivated by that look that speaks instead of his mouth. It's like he can see through us... Actually, he does. How much does he know about you, and the other people trapped here ? It should scare you. But you want to approach the master of this place. Maybe you are too optimistic, maybe his troubles of the past have made you too tolerant. You can simply content yourself to survive, but ... _No_. You are determined to find the courage to face Ruvik. Your way.

You're sure and certain of one thing. You consider this secret organization as your true enemy. You don't know exactly when it was created, but apparently it already has ruined many lives. For their own profits, they're smart enough to choose well their eventual victims. They're either delinquents, homeless, ill... Mobius takes under their wing all that part of the society which no one can regret their disappearance, as they are unloved or unknown from the world. They offer them a better situation, a chance and purpose in life. In exchange of a total, blind obedience, resulting their death. But you aren't in this category. Impossible to understand what is your link with them. You found out that there were detectives here too, maybe because they were too curious and Mobius connected them to the machine to get rid of them. But you ? Just what is the reason you're here ? It's such a complicated and long story that you relate the facts in a diary gradually to not get confused. You are mostly informed about Ruvik's life, but there a lot of things that remain in the dark. You have a feeeling you'll discover the entire truth at the end of your journey. " _If I make it..._ " you think to yourself. Because of Mobius, you are all trapped in the STEM. If they have free will, the whole humanity will become pounds with this device. At least Ruvik murdered these people in order to save... Oh. Look at yourself. Trying to see the good where maybe there's nothing more than hatred now. Trying to think that you could reason him. You concede that it makes you feel execrable sometimes.

But you're tired of being an apologist of crime, of good... You have enough to justify yourself. You simply don't want to take Mobius's side. Are you the only one here who thinks that way?... This feeling is stronger than you. You need to try, to take that risk.

Lost in your thoughts, noises of violent blows against metal suddenly resonate behind you. As you had guessed, it's this creature with the safe head. He doesn't waste time to charge at you, leaving you no choice but to run to find a shelter straight ahead since it is only path. When you reach the end of it, you are relieved to see that this isn't a dead end, and you climb hastily the ladder leading in height. Once done, you take advantage of this brief respite to shout at the top of your lungs :

\- "Stop it ! I'm not against you! We can talk about it!" indirectly addressing yourself to Ruvik.

The ladder vibrates. Aware that the danger is never far away, you continue to get a move on, except that the corridor becomes narrower and the Keeper appears in front of you again. Oh, no... His hammer grates so hard against the wall that little sparks spring out. You turn around to return to the the ladder, but you find nothing more than a hole. Did the Keeper destroy it ?! Panting and trembling, you pin against the wall at the back of the room, bracing yourself. The space is more larger here, so you wait for the monster to come to you as your new objective is now to dodge sideways and leave this thing behind. It moves slowly, making you even more anxious. When it's finally close enough, you decide to bypass to the left as vivaciously as possible. But in vain. The colossus repulses you with one arm, right in your abdomen. To top it all off, you fall towards the hole where the ladder was. You catch yourself just in time. You are now suspended at a height rather disturbing. Coughing because of the shock received, you can not help but hold your belly with one hand by reflex, while the other hand clutches desperately at the edge.

\- "What am I going to do ?! I can't let go!"

As you look in direction of the ceiling, the Keeper shows himself. If it had a face, you're sure that he would have smiled meanly, enjoying this critical situation. Your fingers are slipping.

\- " It... can't... end like this !" you hope, resiting with all your forces.

But as if fate had decided for you, you scream when your efforts are quickly reduce to nothing. The fall seems like to last an eternity : tumbledown walls, broken pipes, old ventilations, pass before your eyes. That's when you realize that the setting around you seems to stretch to infinity. You are plunge into the darkness, which makes the experience considerably more oppressive. Suffocating, you finally tumble to the ground in shock. Landing is not very pleasant but much, MUCH less fatal that it should have been.

You hear a sweet laughing in an echo...

A new decor takes shape around you. Your body is now lying on your belly which hurts you a lot, and it feels like your heart is beating in the abdomen. You can feel it pulsating strongly, while hands tremble and your head is spinning. You move your tongue to lick the left corner of your mouth because it tingles you, a drop of blood falls in the floor. Which by the way, smells good and feels so strangely clean. Your eyes struggle, trying to focus on the two white silhouettes standing up further on but your vision alternates between clear and blur. Besides, locks of hair come in the way. The soft laughing reverberate again.

\- "I'll never make it sister," complains a young boy who seems discouraged.

\- "Sure you can," answers an elder girl with the most caring tone you've ever heard.

At least, you can recognize the voices. It seems that Laura and Ruben are face to face, holding hands.

\- "You just need to practice my little Ruby," she says enthusiasticly, trying to cheer him up.

\- "There is no way I can be as graceful as you," he protests head down, breaking gently the contact with their hands like he's ashamed of something. "When you dance, it's almost like... you are floating."

\- "You always praise me," she laughs pleased by all the compliments her dearest brother can bring. "Just feel the music, like you do when you play Clair de Lune on the piano," she suggests with passion. "I'm convinced that your legs will move as fluidly as your fingers. You already are delicate Ruben, you just need more time to familiarize with dancing," she encourages.

The blond-haired young boy stays mute. He begins to twiddle his thumbs nervously.

\- "Does... Does your foot hurt ?" he finally questions, still a little abashed.

\- "Why and for what reasons ?" she kindly smiles, skipping over the fact that Ruben stepped on it just before.

But he shows no sign of emotions. After a moment, he just sighs. Laura smoothly moves forward to him.

\- "Trust me", she places her hand under his chin to lift his head up. "You will grow up and become an handsome, refined man. And every women of the Aristocracy will wait longingly for you, asking them to dance," she concludes, elegantly mimic a waltz.

She keeps spinning, making her favourite dress undulate and hums a sweet melody at the same time. The pale young boy contemplates her statuesque beauty and a smile finally blossoms at his face. It's only when he's by her side that he truly understands the meaning of happiness. He just wants to make her proud. He doesn't want her to see him as a monster, just like his parents. Ruben thinks that his father hates him for sure. And about his mother, well... Though she's loving with her children, he suspects that she's still afraid of him and his disgusting experiments. Her neutrality in front of Ernesto's perpetual unjustified authority disappointed him more than once. However, Ruben has to admit that even himself encounters some difficulties to look at his own reflection in the mirror. Two parts of his being always fight. His heart hesitates : " _Maybe they're right. I am a monster._ " His brain claims : " _No. They just don't understand. They don't even try to._ " If his scientific self-learning honestly never disrupt him, that doesn't prevent him to question himself. Even at his young age... Carefreeness never really knocked his door. The presence of her beloved sister represents the miracle cure to soothe his mind. In his eyes, Laura is his unique family, the only one capable of showing real understanding and love. Although he doesn't believe in God unlike his father, from time to time, he's surprised to find himself praying that the bond with his sister will be unbreakable. United, no matter what his future will be like.

The young woman faces her brother and raises a finger before speaking again.

\- "But when this day will happen, don't forget to always reserve one for your sister," she adds, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

\- "Always," he tenderly acquiesces like it was self-evident.

Laura's face, usually radiant, shines even more. Seeing her brother joyful is her most precious gift. The kid can be so taciturn. Feels out of place, like a stranger in his own house. Years go by and it's getting worse, since their father treats him as if he had chosen a wrong path. She doesn't want to let Ruben lock his feelings forever. She knows it, that deep down, Ruben awaits his father's recognition. She claps her hands just once.

\- "Now, shall we try one last time before we get back to our studies ? We shouldn't leave our professors looking for us in the house for too long, you know," she giggles.

\- "I think they needed a break too," he accentuates, trying to keep a straight face, not without some difficulty.

They position themselves neatly.

\- "And remember... There is nothing you can't do, Ruben."

The shades evaporate.

This short memory has helped you relax. You breathe calmly a couple of seconds before getting up painfully, still a little shaky because of your previous first flight. You wipe the thin trickle of blood which had flowed along your chin.

Apparently, you're in a spacious dance hall... And such a beautiful one. You mean, it's not in a deplorable state, smudged in blood with lifeless bodies around or worse : any types of monsters you've encountered so far. No, in fact, the room still looks pretty luxurious. There are magnificent chandeliers that still sparkle, it even looks like the candles were lit recently, leaving a warm atmosphere. By contrast, large windows let in blue rays of light where you can discern dust grains floating in the air. And that's when you notice Ruvik, in the light that illuminates his eyes, already so clear and soul-piercing. As always, he stands straight, impassive. You remain motionless just like the first time you met him, trying to decipher what he may have in mind right now. At that point, a dark smile appears on his face. The ghost suddenly seems to come alive.

\- "I'm _all ears_..." he commits with an interested tone while walking wisely toward you.

Silent, you don't get immediately the reference. You raise an eyebrow to express your questionning. He continues to advance with a slow, but decided step. His gait is graceful and precise, like a predator who proudly progresses in its natural environment.

\- "Would you have already forgotten that you wanted to talk to me ?" he finally stops in front of you.

You shake your head and look away, embarrassed for not having reacted sooner while you actually expected this opportunity for a long time. You realize that yet, you haven't thought about how to accost him if that day would come. There was so much to say. But how to express yourself so it doesn't seem too cloying ? You want to be convincing, you definitely want your words seem sincere but it is not easy thing. As he seems to get impatient, you take a concerned look and you take the plunge. After all, whatever may come out of your mouth, you really think so.

\- "Ruben," you try to start with assurance.

That is a promise you made to yourself, never call him by his anagram. The man is actually surprised. It's been a long time since anyone called him by his real name. But he hides it very well.

\- "The first obvious thing is that I am sincerely sorry for what happened to you," you continue in a serious intonation but without sounding dramatic.

\- "I'm afraid it already sounds boring," he hastens to retort as he waited for your condolences and the- so easy - opportunity to unsettle you.

You let out a little whispering laugh. Of course, it was so predictable to say... But true.

\- "If I didn't just came from a free fall, I may be more original," you say half-jokingly, because you can still feel the disruptive effects of diving into the void.

He smirks and closes his eyes, visibly amused by this repartee. You even feel a little proud of yourself.

\- "I don't want to fight against you. I've always known."

\- "You're getting even colder," he says containing his laughter, even though you're not sure if that's really the case, it would be astonishing since he is usually sullen. "Are we really going to do this ? I thought you could bring a more productive conversation."

\- "It depends... I'm not that soft. I don't have the intention to submit to you. I will fight back if that's necessary," you clarify.

\- "If I kill you with my own hands, you won't even have time to realize it," he contests, not in the least impressed.

Well, you have no doubt about it. It gives you the chills just thinking about it. But you try to remain relaxed, you can't be afraid that soon.

\- "Grandmother's footsteps... I know you're the best at that game," using humor again to compense how little you are in this place, like a pawn in a chess game.

\- "Stop joking around, will you ?" he answers, slightly irritated.

Pinching your lips, you nod meekly. It's really hard to identify what he has at the back of his mind. Those light green eyes stares at you a moment, analysing his lenient subject again. It makes you feel disconcerted. The man ends up looking around melancholically under his hood.

\- "What do you plan to do exactly ?" he enquires.

You shrug your shoulders.

\- "I just want to help. Somehow."

The hooded man places his hands in his waist and rolls his eyes, turning you back. You really sound nothing more than a devoted reckless girl, after all. Your proud change quickly into deception because you sound more romantic than anything else from the beginning. That's not what you want. You weren't even that type of person.

\- "Since you seem to have trouble articulating your intentions, I will help you. Let's see..." he ends in a sinister murmur. "You may have understand how important it is to preserve Leslie's life," he implies.

You stay quiet, understanding what he means. The embarrassment emerges inside and invades you from all sides.

\- "Will you bring this boy to me ?" he questions.

You breath in before opening your mouth.

\- "No, because it will mean that I shall erase his innocent mind forever by living in his own body and you want to avoid that," he interupts you curtly.

You only have the time to let out a surprised onomatopoeia before Ruvik attacks with greater intensity.

\- "Will you kill the people who's trying to stop me if I ask you ? No, because you are not a murderer," he evinces you again.

\- "There must be something I can do without killing or... Listen, I'm just trying to find an arrangment !" you debate, shouting, as you try to let your voice be heard. "Conclude this story once and for all. We'll work to get out of this place and destroy the STEM machines that Mobius wants to control for their researches. And then, you will be..."

 _Free. To accomplish your goal._ You stop. How can you talk like that ? You remind yourself how much your wishes are incompatible with the way you are. It's not like you could possibly do it without any harm. You want to prevent bloodletting, but this is just an utopia. In your perfect script, you are the mediator who manage to sort things out. The scientist is clearly amused by your paradox. Of course, things don't always turn out as expected. But it's impossible for you to give up everything.

\- "Acting like this... It's the best way to loose everything," he says with a certain delectation, progressively turning around to face you again.

\- "We can fix the details later," you propose as you don't want to rush it along.

\- "There is nothing to continue. We've hit a dead end." he strongly maintains.

Ruvik enjoys confronting people to various situations. Everyone is different. He likes to observe their respective reaction. Sebastian Castellanos presents a lot of similarities with his enemy, both can boast of being able to understand each other's suffering. But the dective will never, ever, confessed it to his persecutor. He prefers to provoke him : " _Trying to make me feel sorry for you_?!" Ruvik still smiles at remembering those words. That did not disappoint him. Sebastian just stays true to himself, he posseses an acute sense of justice. No matter what we endure in a lifetime, you always have the choice. The choice not to make others suffer. Unlike his rival, self-mutilation was his way to not drown. Lots of alcohol and cigarettes. It's what makes him special. And now... There is you. Beyond the condolence, you are the first to want to lend him your strength. What price would you pay to protect him? Were you ready to get dirty, to forget yourself to defend him ?

 _Let's make a little bit different experiment this time..._

\- "You have absolutely no use to me," Ruvik insists practically on every word. "Unless..."

As to give you a demonstration, the spectre suddenly teleports in front of you and you are now held in a choke hold. No sound can come out of your mouth.

\- "...You accept to be locked in a cell, so I can turn you into a creature of perfection," he reveals with satisfaction.

His hand stroke you neck so firmely, you have the sensation that your eyes are bulging. You grabe his wrist in panic, trying to remove yourself from his proud capture. You were expecting to sense a cold body, but it's all the contrary. It's like... the flames still envelops his body. You think of what happened in the barn again. Ruvik did not miss that.

\- "Are you always so negotiable or are you just very unconscious?" his grasp tightens, inflexible.

Without any warning, you raise your right leg to kick him in the stomach, as hard as possible. But before you can touch him, Ruvik releases you immediately and teleports himself a few meters from you. You fall miserably on your butt.

\- "Now, you're funny," he says, watching you coughing on the ground, entertained.

\- "That's not very fair-play," you declare with a scratchy voice, trying to breathe normally again, not knowing if it's your throat or your butt which hurt you the most.

\- "My world, my rules."

You lift up grimacing. Well, your body has been through a lot recently, that's for sure. But let's be realistic : you are lucky to be still alive. You wonder if you piqued at least slightly the curiosity of Ruvik because he could have killed you if he really wanted too. Just be strong and persevering. Your presence here will mean something. You are not going to sit down and wait, either for your death or for someone coming to the rescue.

" _This is insane, this is insane..._ " you keep repeating this sentence in your head.

Ruvik steps towards you. Better late than never, you slightly position yourself on guard as a reflex of the previous "accident". But he passes by you, completely ignoring your company like you don't even exist. This put you in a very awkward situation, you feel dumb and just sit like a statue. You turn around and discover that he's heading towards a piano. It's right that with all these emotions, you didn't took the time to fully observe this roomy area. The man carefully pulls his robe in shreds back before sitting on the bench, just like a renowned pianist would do with his suit at the beginning of his performance. You don't dare to reduce the distance yet.

\- "Am I a privileged audience ?" you inspect from where you are with a delighted, but contained, interest.

\- "No. You're just being a nuisance." he achieves quite simply.

Ouch, that hurts. But unfortunately, you'll have to deal with this. You make a few steps and tuck your hair behind your ears, making sure you will soak everything up like a sponge. You also take the opportunity to make yourself look a little more presentable, starting by slapping the dust off your clothes. The sophisticated man begins to press keys harmoniously as an exercise to warm up his fingers.

\- "Oh, please... Isn't it a relief that someone isn't trying to kill you for one time ?" you tease, walking your way to the instrument in your turn.

He freezes. He turns his head to look you straight in the eye.

\- "Yes... I can appreciate that at least," Ruvik smiled, without any sign of petiness this time.

He lays his eyes on the keyboard again. He starts to play Für Elise, in a slow tempo. There is such an interesting contrast. Logically, he is supposed to be repulsive. His calcined body... Could be a corpse. But yet, his gestures remain so subtle. You are fascinated by his fingers, rough in appearance, which seem to caress every keys of the piano delicately. An exquisite resonance spreads out from every note through the room, like the reverb in a church. It's almost feel like there is magic in the air. Your eyes could close at any moment, and forget every horrific details you've seen. It's just incredible how serene you feel right now, it's even like Ruvik himself wanted to take a break , as to remind him that sensation of peace. You come closer, and the burned, but elegant man, plays a little more slowly.

\- "Do you play the piano ?" he asks while his head bends to one side to another, also following the melody.

\- "No," you answer. "I have an electronic one at home but... I only learned some simple musics by ear when I was a little girl," you precise after a brief pause.

Ruben stays mute. He seems to be somewhere else.

\- "How long have you been playing it ?" you resume.

\- "Since I was five," he replies. "It was one of the numerous things Father forced me to do. And the only I learned to savour. He thought that music was part of a... "good education," his voice breaks at those last words, can't help but let out a sneering laugh.

And you can understand why. The family was one of the quite sensitive subject in Ruvik's story. You just nodd with compassion instead of responding. He understood the idea that you were concerned about his evements past, so no need to rub in it.

\- "I saw some violins at your mansion too," you spontaneously remind.

His face falls.

\- "I don't play it," he finally utters, frostily.

He ceases to play, pressing the last keys in frustration. " _Bad pick_ " you think to yourself. A heavy silence replaces the enchanting music. Your body shivers a little as if the absence of noise brings back the cold. You cross your arms and rubb them with your hands as you try to warm up.

\- "Are you waiting to sign the contract of our future colaboration ? Because this is not going to happen," he assures.

\- "Good. I don't like contracts."

Ruvik looks at you, irked. You clear your throat.

\- "I got it," you try to reassure him. "But this isn't going to stop me."

He chuckles darkly, keeping his head down leaving the possibility to only glimpse the tip of his nose and lips.

\- "If you're waiting for orders, I will be sure to make some room for you in the cage of the Sentinel then," he huskily mocks.

\- "I knew you had the sense of humour", you mess around with him even though you know you shouldn't, but it's sometimes so tempting.

You close your eyes nervously, apprehending the fact that Ruvik will "send you away" because of your stupid comments. He doesn't react, except that his aura isn't really favorable. With one hand, he contents himself to tap with the fingertips his thigh.

\- "I've waited for this moment. So I'm sorry if I bother you right now, but I can't just leave like this. I will not heap praises on you but... I refuse to help Mobius in any way whatsoever," you confess in all seriousness.

\- "It still sounds boring," he mutters.

\- "I'm not their toy. And I won't be yours too," you keep going, ignoring his remark.

\- "Oooh. What a rebellious girl you are," he says ironicly, still not even looking at you.

\- "Just let me help you..." you finish with a natural soothing tone. "I'm... more an action-oriented."

The sole heir of the Victoriano family doesn't require any help, and you're well aware of it. If he finds an utility in you, he probably won't tell and make sure that you'll do as he desires. But you trust him a little more than Mobius. Everything he showed you... is the truth, after all. Despite the fact that he may be more unstable than you think, you suppose that he's not a liar. At your own risk. Once you get an idea... You clench your fists anxiously thinking about the danger posed by all this. But whatever you do... Danger will follow you very closely. Ruvik suddenly sits up straight, brings the bench a little closer to the piano. After which, he puts his hands on the bench and leans on it, to help him move back a little.

\- "Please, come here. _My savior_ ," he invites you derisively, patting the small space he made for you to sit down.

Even the seat looks chic with a red velvet coating. Just when you bend your legs, you grimace as your stomach still hurts. But you eat the pain and cautiously take your place. He pulls your long hair from behind to the right side. Your heart beating increases a little as he presses his torso against your back. Even though you can't see the expressions of his face, you're guessing that he doesn't feel very comfortable with the contact. Your cheeks burn to his intimate touch while Ruben frowns and grumbles, trying to adapt his position. After several tries, he finally accommodates himself to your presence.

\- "There. Put your hands on mine," he orders.

And you comply, also placing gently your forearms on top of his. You are now one. Even with some grazes, your skin looks perfect compared to his. Even though his body doesn't seem to show any sensibility, you are worried about hurting him. It looks agonizing. And yet, you are still dazed by his irregulate skin. Sometimes harsh... Sometimes too soft to be real. Ruben begins to brush the keys. Introducing you another masterpiece of classical music, his favourite. _Clair de Lune_. You've already heard it in the distance, but you never saw Ruvik playing it, except once in a memory. The air catches your full attention just in the first seconds. Every inch of your body accompanies his, arching your back when he does, curving hands to create a wave motion... You can't help but identify this music as Ruvik's story. The beginning sounds so sad, like everything you care about most was stolen from you. You imagine a figure, staring nostalgically at the moonlight through the window. It wishes to be there. Or somewhere far away... Bathed in a soft light, with just a few things that made it appreciate life. And an unique person. It's torn apart, on the edge of the abyss. There is no helping hand in a thousand mile. But suddenly, the music speeds up... All is not lost. There is still hope to restore everything. It will rise from the ashes. It will rise, again and again, as long as it takes. And they will know its name.

It deeply moves you, you begin to have a lump in your throat. But you struggle to not let emotion overcome you. You are astonished how Ruvik moves his fingers in a frantic rhythm with an incredible dexterity. The more he changes accords with such precision, the more you are hypnotized, unable to think again. You swallow loudly, trying not to tense your fingers against his as the tune touched you much more than you thought. From this point of view, it takes on a new dimension. The burned man doesn't hurry to finish it. He plays it the way he always did. The music becomes distant as if only the two of you can hear it. Feeling his breath on your neck, you have a vacant look. You can't decide what is the saddest part, the music itself, or when the ghost has to remove inevitably his hands from the keyboard at the end. Ruvik separates calmly and gently the contact between you and him. Speechless, you don't have to think much long about what to say before he breaks the ice.

\- "I hope you enjoyed this moment," he breathes.

He pauses as he keeps a watch on you, waiting for a potential manifestation on your part. He's not going to stick with that. He can't...

\- "Because this is the last pleasant thing I'll ever do to you," his tone is bloodcurdling.

His menacing right hand blocks your view expeditiously. Your heart misses a beat when you have the impression of falling again but in a very short time. It's like a peak of stress just before waking up sweating from a disturbing nightmare. You open your eyes wide when you can see again. You are sitting on the floor with your knees bent and legs to one side, petrified.

\- "Again ?!" you yell to the point that you would have been able to alert the whole world, noticing that you were teleported in a parking.

Annoyed, you get back on your feet and grumble, thinking that you travelled enough for today. But maybe you shouldn't have complained. The ground trembles. Ruben doesn't seem to waste time... He wants to show you to not take his words lightly. You look behind you. From a long distance, a giant monster with multiples heads, chains all over it and ripped flesh moves forward you. It ejects a car aggressively, roaring.

" _This is the last pleasant thing I'll ever do to you..._ "

The monster is charging at you. You smile and think to yourself :

" ** _We'll see_** " accepting his challenge.


End file.
